<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drabble by Umbr_el_on</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467534">Drabble</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on'>Umbr_el_on</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, No Smut, Reunions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbr_el_on/pseuds/Umbr_el_on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix felt like his body was made of lead. Unexpected combat wore on him more now than it had when they were younger, the awareness that things were more real and deadly than ever making every motion feel sharp and distant. Even the squelching of mud sucking his boots down felt overbearing, like every step put him at risk of sinking in and disappearing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drabble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/gifts">Kabieee</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Felix felt like his body was made of lead. Unexpected combat wore on him more now than it had when they were younger, the awareness that things were more real and deadly than ever making every motion feel sharp and distant. Even the squelching of mud sucking his boots down felt overbearing, like every step put him at risk of sinking in and disappearing.</p><p>Relief, in a small measure, came when what remained of Garreg Mach appeared in the distance, blurred by the heavy rain. After two weeks away, the crumbling walls of their base was a beautiful and welcome sight. The best part was the promise of reuniting with those inside. Though Felix scarcely showed it, seeing the faces of his friends and allies was one of the few things that kept him going in the fight against the Empire.</p><p>Letting his mind fade into a tired fog under the safety of arriving home and the cover of the storm, the remaining walk with his battalion passed in a blink. By the time Felix began to come back around, they were inside the monastery walls and unloading their equipment into the storage room. Felix made haste putting his leftover rations and tent back. Bidding goodbye and good job to his team, Felix’s aching body screamed for a bath. He denied the urge to run to the bathhouse, instead forcing his legs to carry him up the stairs to the old dorm.</p><p>Walking the familiar path to the end of the hall, Felix slapped his hand on the door. He heard papers rustling inside, followed by rushed footsteps and the door swinging open. Sylvain was there in his usual outfit, mouth open to ask what his guest needed before recognition broke his lips into a smile.</p><p>“Fe…” he whispered, pushing a soaked strand of Felix’s hair behind his ear with gentle fingers.</p><p>Felix smiled, too exhausted to pretend he wasn’t happy to see his partner. He fell forward into Sylvain’s chest and felt arms wrap around him, warm and protective. Much too soon, Sylvain grabbed Felix’s shoulders and righted him again. Felix wanted to protest, but Sylvain spoke up before he could.</p><p>“Let’s get you cleaned up first, okay?” Sylvain didn’t wait for an answer, stepping out of his room and closing the door.</p><p>Felix nodded and followed Sylvain’s lead, walking with his lover’s arm over his shoulders to keep him steady. The walk was mercifully quiet, Sylvain well aware from years of learning Felix that these moments required action in lieu of words.</p><p>When they arrived, the baths were quiet. Sylvain had taken them to a smaller area reserved for the higher ranking officers and nobility, and Felix was the only one in that category that needed to use them right now. Anxious to scrub the mud from his hair, Felix stripped unabashedly and walked into the cool water.</p><p>After dunking his head a few times, Felix sat near the bath’s edge and leaned back. As they’d done many times before, Sylvain settled on the ground behind Felix and began to gently clean his hair. He unfurled the knots with practiced fingers and took handfuls of water to rinse away stubborn muck. Once the length of Felix’s hair was clean, Sylvain settled on just rubbing Felix’s scalp.</p><p>“Mmm, I love you,” Felix mumbled through slowing breaths, his eyes fluttering as he fought to stay awake.</p><p>Sylvain leaned down and kissed Felix’s hair with a smile. “I love you too.”</p><p>Giving Felix a few more moments of quiet, Sylvain gathered up Felix’s clothes and fetched his towel. Felix was scrubbing the last bits of dirt from under his nails. Once he was done, he looked up and saw Sylvain standing with the towel open and a welcoming smile. Felix gave him a nod and wrung out his hair before walking out of the bath and straight into Sylvain’s arms.</p><p>“Let’s go back to your room, it’ll be quieter at the end of the hall,” Felix said, wrapping himself up to hold on to what heat his body still held.</p><p>“Sure, that sounds great,” Sylvain answered, a knowing glint in his eyes.</p><p>As they exited the baths and walked back to Sylvain’s room in the glow of the sunset, Felix thanked the world with sleepy bliss for giving him someone who knew him as well as he knew himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come say hi on <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/umbr_el_on">Twitter!</a> ✨💕</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>